


Avant Garden

by Trochan03



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Reno (Compilation of FFVII), But not until I finish my other series, Don’t forget lube in real life, Dream Sex, Dreams, Drinking to Cope, M/M, May eventually turn into something more, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Seriously be safe, Songfic, Wet Dream, Yeah this is basically just porn, and a bit of plot, and pining, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trochan03/pseuds/Trochan03
Summary: Reno's been having a lot of odd dreams lately. If only he could see them through to the end, then maybe he wouldn’t be so frustrated. Or maybe if only they were real. But that would just be asking for too much, wouldn’t it? Right?
Relationships: Reno/Surprise
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Avant Garden

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote and posted this 15 years ago, one of the first I ever posted and pretty much the only one ever “completed” (which isn’t saying much since it’s a Oneshot). Unfortunately, I got really discouraged on my other fic, took that one down, and stepped away from writing until recently.
> 
> I lost the fic for a little while, it just wouldn’t come up in any searches, but recently found a link to it in my email, so I’m posting it here in part so I don’t lose it again and in part because I’m still kinda proud of this one despite some awkwardness. Anyways, enjoy!

** A/N: Well, this is my first yaoi. I'm really not much for one-shots or songfics, but when the inspiration strikes I tend to just write and not ask questions. I hope you all like it :) I had lots of fun writing it! **

** Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I mean come on, if these guys were mine I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction! Anywhozzle, no they're not mine and neither is the song. The song belongs to Aerosmith. pouts There! Are you happy now? **

** Avant Garden **

Reno shot up in bed feeling hot and sweaty. It was that same dream again. He could still feel the silken hair on his face and the soft skin beneath his fingers. He could still hear that voice too, sending shivers down his spine. That's when he noticed something and looked down. Just his luck, a raging hard on and no one there to help him with it. He shook his head and stood up deciding to deal with his problem later, right now he could use a drink.

He slipped on his pants before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. The last time this had happened he had just gone out completely nude and discovered that his partner and roommate was still up and didn't enjoy the free show. Reno didn't understand what the big deal was, but thought it best not to piss Rude off about it.

When he got into the kitchen he saw that Rude was pouring himself a glass of whiskey.  'Good thing I put my pants on' Reno thought to himself. His eyes met with Rude's briefly and that was all that was needed. Rude sighed, shaking his head, and pulled out another glass. He filled it with whiskey and handed it to Reno.

_ I had a friend who spoke of fate _

_ And he knew of another place in space and time _

_ He told of how me and my lady _

_ Could look but we would never find _

"Again?"

This time it was Reno's turn to sigh, "Yeah."

"Any idea of who she is, yet?"

"No"  'Yeah, but it's not a she…and I'm not about to tell you who he is, partner or no.' Reno thought with a grimace.

"Well, you should try to find a way to get rid of these dreams, they're no good for you."

_ Said if you please I beg your pardon _

_ Sometimes the things you see they just ain't so _

_ Your life can be an avant garden _

_ ' Cause love's what makes your garden grow _

"Yeah, maybe" was Reno's response before he downed the rest of his whiskey. In all honesty though, he didn't want the dreams to stop. He just wanted to see them through to the very end. Or maybe see them become reality, but he knew that would be asking for too much.

Reno stood up and cleaned up his glass. "I'm goin' back to bed. See if I can get some sleep yo." Rude nodded in response, slight concern showing for his partner in his eyes.

Reno collapsed back onto his bed, not even bothering to remove his pants or get under the blankets. Sleep was calling him and before he knew it he was out once more.

_ The sun leads the way _

_ The moon lights the sky _

_ I see you and I _

_ Lying in my avant garden _

_ I dream of the day when our worlds collide _

_ We won't be denied _

_ Here inside our avant garden _

Reno lay with his eyes closed. He was back in the dream and he knew it. He could feel the grass on his bare back, smell the fragrance of various flowers in the air mixed with the cinnamon-vanilla scent that was  him . He couldn't help but smile and open his eyes to look up at the man before him.

"Hey," he said to the slightly shocked looking man.

"You came back," was the reply with a voice like soft velvet.

"So I did," Reno answered while standing and brushing off his pants. That was when he noticed it. He was still in the pants he fell asleep in. Normally he was naked just as the man before him was. He shrugged it off as something to ponder later when he was awake and not here with his dream lover.

He straightened and took another step towards the man in his dreams, a slightly mischievious smile on his face. He raised his hand to the other man's face and stroked the side softly before running his fingers through the silky black hair. The other man closed his eyes and seemed to melt into his touch.

"I missed you."

Reno wasn't sure who had said it, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the man before him, leaning towards him. Before he knew what was happening their lips met starting a soft kiss that quickly got deeper, more hungry and desperate. Soon Reno was back on the ground still kissing the dark haired beauty on top of him.

_ Sometimes my life ain't what it's seemin' _

_ Right from the start it's what your heart's believin' _

_ Could all this just be lucid dreamin' _

_ But dreams just ain't enough for me _

It wasn't much longer before Reno's pants were ripped off, tossed aside, and forgotten. The hungry kiss never broken until his black haired beauty decided it was time to start trailing small kisses and nips slowly yet frantically down his jaw and neck to his chest and then down that as well, only stopping briefly to tease his nipples.

Reno was panting as he felt his lover pause before he felt a tongue dip into his bellybutton. He couldn't help but moan softly at the sensation it caused. His lover quickly used the distraction to shift down and suck in the head of Reno's erection drawing out a startled "fuck". A soft chuckle came from the dark haired man's throat as he continued to suck slowly causing Reno to whimper desperately in pleasure.

"More. Faster. Please." Reno gasped out in panting moans. His lover obliged and went faster, his head bobbing up and down between Reno's thighs. It was when he felt is lover's fingers pushing into his back entrance and stretching him, using saliva and pre-cum as a lube, that he felt like he was going to lose it.

_ The sun leads the way _

_ The moon lights the sky _

_ I see you and I _

_ Lying in my avant garden _

_ I dream of the day when our worlds collide _

_ We won't be denied _

_ Here inside our avant garden _

As if sensing this, his lover stopped and fervently lunged up to kiss him as he thrust into him. Reno's scream of pleasure and pain was muffled in his lover's mouth. After a few moments of being still Reno nodded to let his lover know that he was ready to continue.

And so the black haired beauty started thrusting deeply at a slow but steady pace ripping moans and obscenities from Reno's lips and responding with his own low moans. The slow pleasure was driving Reno insane. It felt so good,  'like fuckin' exctasy' , but not enough to send him over the edge.

"Faster," Reno whimpered into the shoulder of his lover.

His lover smirked and chuckled softly, "As you wish."

_ You Know it just ain't right _

_ To deal with other's shite _

_ No one should ever be so broken hearted _

_ Don't never be afraid _

_ ' Cause when you got it made _

_ Yeah you don't even have to try _

With that the pace was picked up to an almost frantic pounding, the excited moans of the lovers growing louder and louder. Reno could feel himself getting steadily closer to the edge, all thoughts but the man on top of him banished from his mind.

"Please don't let this be just a dream," Reno whispered not realizing that he had said anything. But his lover heard him and responded with a passionately desperate kiss. And with that he came, screaming to his lover, "OH! FUCK! VINCENT!"

A few thrusts later and he could feel his lover cum inside him moaning out his name. They both lay there a few moments, coming down from their euphoric high enough to catch their breath. Reno felt Vincent pull out of him and collapse to the side pulling Reno with him.

_ So I'll be waiting in your garden _

_ Watching all your flowers grow _

They lay there for a few more minutes, cuddling in the grass of the garden and watching as the sky prepared for morning. Reno felt Vincent's breath on the back of his neck as the man let out a sigh.

"I have to go," he said, velvety voice just above a whisper.

"Me too," Reno responded sadly. It was getting close to sunrise and he would have to get up to get ready for work soon.

"I'll see you again soon," Vincent leaned over and gave Reno one last soft kiss before standing up and fading away.

"Yeah," Reno replied to the air where Vincent had been before he to left the garden, falling into blackness.

_ The sun leads the way _

_ The moon lights the sky _

_ I see you and I _

_ Lying in my avant garden _

_ I dream of the day when our worlds collide _

_ You'll know we've arrived _

_ Here inside our avant garden _

The black faded as Reno opened his eyes to the sight of his bedroom ceiling, the rising sun sending rays of light through the window. He sat up slowly, his body aching as if he had just been thoroughly fucked.

He looked down to find the pants he had fallen asleep in missing and himself covered in his own semen. He looked around, finding his pants tossed carelessly in the corner, got up and grabbed them before heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

He spent the rest of the day in somewhat of a daze. His fellow Turks were worried at his quietness, but he continuously assured them that he was fine. Not even Rude could get him to tell him what was going on. When the day was over and they were all off duty he even passed up the opportunity to go out and have some drinks with them, insisting that he just wanted to go home and sleep as he didn't get much sleep the night before and told them to go ahead and have fun. Rude wasn't sure if he should leave Reno alone, but after much insistence from his partner he went anyways.

_ The sun brings the rain _

_ The moon needs the sky _

_ I see you and I _

_ Lying in my avant garden _

_ Beware of the lies _

_ A word to the wise _

_ There's sweet cherry pies _

_ And truth inside our avant garden _

When Reno got home he got himself a glass of whiskey before plopping himself down on the couch. He was enjoying the silence for once. He sat there for awhile, just sipping his drink and thinking quietly about what had occurred the night before and if it would happen again tonight. A knock on the door suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

' Who the hell would be visiting at this time of night?' Reno wondered as he set down his drink and slowly got up to answer the door. He opened the door, ready to tell whoever it was to just go the fuck away, when he stopped. He found himself staring into deep crimson eyes.

"Vincent?"

"Hey," was the response of the velvet voiced man.

"Want to come in?" Reno asked, still slightly shocked. Vincent nodded his response and stepped inside when Reno stepped out of the doorway. Reno shut the door behind him and was turning around to ask Vincent what was up when he found himself pinned against the door by Vincent's crushing kiss.

Just as Reno was recovering from the shock Vincent pulled back keeping their faces no more than an inch apart. "I missed you."

Reno smiled warmly at Vincent, "I missed you too."

_ Fin _

** A/N: Well there you have it, my first yaoi with citrus! I'd really like to know what you thought of it, so please review. **

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it in all it’s original awkward glory! I’ve been asked before (when I originally posted, and again when I had my cousin read through it to get her opinion before posting here) to either continue beyond a oneshot or expand it out, and I might do that. Someday. To be honest, after several reviews/comments begging for more I had planned on it, but never got around to it before stepping away from writing. However, I just started writing a Naruto series that’s going to take some time, and that needs to be my primary focus in writing until it’s done. It’s mostly planned out/outlined though, so it’s just keeping up on writing it.
> 
> When I’m done there, I will revisit the idea of continuing/revamping this one. I know my cousin will be asking me to, but we’ll see.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for making it through this blast from my past, and I hope you’ll let me know if you enjoyed this with some kudos and comments!


End file.
